End of the Titan Age
by Juubi no Okami
Summary: The war is over, Naruto, with the help of Sasuke, defeated Hagoromo Otsutsuki, but at a price. The death of many and the self-exile of Naruto, she was sent to another universe. For sealing Hagoromo Otsutsuki into the death god's stomach would not have worked otherwise. So she went through with the jutsu for the good of mankind and in exchange one of her greatest fears came true.


**Full Summary :** The war is over, Naruto, with the help of Sasuke, defeated Hagoromo Otsutsuki, but at a price. The death of many and the self-exile of Naruto, who was sent to another dimension. For sealing Hagoromo Otsutsuki into the death god's stomach would not have worked otherwise. So she went through with the jutsu for the good of mankind and in exchange one of her greatest fears came true. She had awoken after battle to a large unfamiliar forest, alone, no friends, no Konoha and no elemental nations. The nature chakra she felt was strange and mist like, almost non-existent. She truly felt like the last shinobi standing. The only comfort she had was a sleeping Kurama. Even so she would strive forward in this world and forge a new path, or she was not Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hajime Isayama respectively.

**Warnings: **slight OOC, Hokage and Fem Naruto, violence.

Constructive criticism welcome.

This idea just popped into my mind. This is an edited version (a few minor changes) of the prologue and I don't really plan on continuing this fic, I kinda just shoved it on this site for the hell of it. I only actually edited this 'cause one reviewer said (in a nutshell) that Naruto, after the fourth war, could legitimately rid the SNK world of titans with his/her Rasenshuriken (cellular level destruction and all that jazz) alone. Thank you to that person.

**Prologue- An Alien World**

When Naruto awoke it was to the sound of peaceful bird song. That, in itself, was so very wrong.

Naruto sprung up confused and disoriented…and promptly fell to the ground. She groaned at her pitiful state, ripped clothes, slowly healing cuts and bruises, strange as they'd usually be gone within the minute. Naruto stood shakily looking upwards, her crystal blue eyes haunted.

"Sakura, Kakashi, where are you?" Naruto kept her voice calm.

"Sasuke, Sasuke-tem-

It was then she remembered. How Sasuke died, how the seal she made could only be completed when she gave up something in exchange, that something being her home. The feeling of being flung through a portal as you were ripped apart and stitched back together was rather disturbing, she recalled idly. As Naruto tried to come to terms with this she fell to her knees, holding in a wince at the slight pain she felt.

"Oh…" she whispered softly.

'Kurama?' Naruto asked hopefully. No answer. She almost wanted to panic but instead went into a meditative position and proceeded to enter her mind. What she saw was the great Kyuubi no Kitsune curled up and snoring away, relief flooded through her like a river, at least she was not here alone. Naruto withdrew herself from her mind and took a deep breath. The seventeen year old looked around, she was obviously in a forest. It was almost familiar, however the alien plants and fauna disproved any familiarity. Naruto spread out her senses and with sudden clarity realised something chilling. The nature chakra she felt was strange and mist like, almost non-existent.

Naruto created four shadow clones to scout the surrounding area while she stood up. She wandered around the forest looking for any signs of humans, though it was all for naught as she couldn't sense any chakra signatures nearby. She saw a small cottage a few trees back, looking as if it were deserted years ago.

While Naruto continued on her walk she felt something, she didn't know what it was, but it was something, a lot of somethings actually and they were all headed towards her. She decided to wait for them, see what they were, but they were moving too slow for her so she walked a little in their direction.

When Naruto first saw it, her most rational thought was, '…what the fuck.' That is before it face planted into the ground where she once stood. Her second most rational thought being, 'This really is a different world, the…_giant_ doesn't have any chakra at all.'

Naruto watched the giant pick its face back up, its mouth full of the earth she once stood on. She hid her presence and smell with a weak genjutsu. One of the only genjutsu she had mastered.

"It wants to eat me." She spoke flatly. Suddenly there were hoards of the - quite literally dickless or rather gentile lacking giants stumbling about with the dumbest of expressions upon their detestable faces. And as Naruto stared and stared at them she couldn't help it, she laughed. It was Hysterical and bitter sounding, really the only thing that she could do to express her loss. The fact that the fumbling giants looked so comedic wasn't helping her situation either. It was all she could do not to cry.

The genjutsu at this point was useless as she was laughing pretty loudly and it obviously wasn't meant to cover up sound, so when a huge head came up to greet her on her perch she wasn't surprised. She was surprised when it slammed its face into the branch she was standing on in an effort to eat her.

'This is getting a little repetitive.' It was then Naruto decided that they were all too stupid for their own good and didn't have an ounce of logic, or intelligence at all, for that matter. Naruto continued her slow pace through the trees to see if they would do something else, however fifteen minutes into the chase she chose to just rid of the giants, this wasn't her world anyway. She could just explain to whoever owned them – if someone owned them that it was self-defence.

Naruto stilled and suddenly disappeared before the giant's eyes. They all started to mumble incoherently and make grunting noises, looking wildly for the blond. Naruto reappeared next to a six meter giant, her, much loved, black trench coat, with golden flames flapping in the wind behind her as she unsealed her sword from the seal she created out of her old ANBU tattoo. It was a beautiful sword, inherited from the Uzumaki clan; the scabbard was made of wood that was red in colour. The actual blade of the sword was double edged and silver, the guard was black, with a golden dragon circling around it. The handle had a reddish-brown braid over top the black ray skin and on the butt cap was the Uzumaki clan symbol.

With the sword in her right hand she flicked it left and felt blood spray as she detached its head from its neck. She then reappeared next to the tallest and plunged a weakened Rasengan into the place where its heart should be. It was all a rather short affair and not five seconds later Naruto stood on a branch five meters up…

…And watched in mild fascination and distaste as they started growing back lost limbs, the blood she felt on her arms earlier evaporating into the air.

'Well this just got interesting and maybe just a little bit troublesome.' Naruto thought, fondly using Shikamaru's catch phrase.

One second later and she was at it again only for them to keep on regrowing lost limbs. Blowing parts of their heads up with her Rasengan seemed to work for a while, so did detaching their heads from their bodies, but then they started to chase after her with their heads slowly, very slowly mind you, reforming. It would be traumatising if she were someone else. But she continued in her pointless attempts at killing the creatures.

Getting annoyed at the stupid giants, Naruto created around one hundred shadow clones. She realised her reserves were getting low, which was also why she hadn't used the Rasenshuriken. She had just been sent to a different world after coming out of a war, of course she wasn't in top fighting condition.

Naruto soon came to realise that even with all the extra help the giants just wouldn't die from any physical attacks given. They were easy to herd, easy to outmanoeuvre, easy to inflict damage on, but they. Just. Wouldn't. Die. Seriously they were worse than flies or cockroaches. This was when Naruto decided to just fuck it, and seal them to death. Like a boss, or in this case a Hokage. Because why not right? Right.

By now there were around twenty giants stumbling after her and it was getting far too overcrowded for her tastes. So without further ado she used her chakra chains to separate them into fives and lock them around the widest trees she could find. She then took her time with drawing the seal on each tree and each giant's forehead; it was a delicate process after all. The fuinjutsu technique was of her own invention, its official name being tree binding technique. It was drawn onto a tree and once activated it absorbed and used the life force of anything with the corresponding seal touching it, the tree used the extra energy to grow taller and stronger. The jutsu was never used in the war though as it was too time consuming. Only two other people could use it anyway.

With a flourish of her left hand Naruto completed the last seal over the tallest giant. She found it amusing to watch them as they struggled to break free to devour her. With that done Naruto went through the annoying process of going through the many hand seals she created. A tedious ten minutes later and Naruto jumped onto the tallest giant's head and finished off the hand seals. She bit her thumb and smeared it over the seal and then slammed her hands onto it, letting her chakra flow into the seal at a regulated pace.

'And this is why it isn't used in battle, too time consuming.' Naruto thought blandly. 'Oh well it works for me.'

Naruto completed the jutsu and jumped back to watch the show. The trees started to glow as they absorbed all life they could get and the giants as if sensing their demise struggled more than ever, but it was all in vain. She observed as the light in their eyes slowly dimmed as the trees grew larger almost magically, newly sprouted vines wrapping around the bodies of each giant and getting thicker by the minute. It was actually pretty beautiful once you got around the fact that the tree was killing living creatures. The once average sized trees grew in size, almost reaching fifty-eight meters before stopping. They lost their ethereal glow and were now taller than most other trees in the forest.

'That never gets old.'

Naruto, despite not enjoying other creatures deaths, did enjoy viewing the trees grow to unimaginable sizes as if by magic. Thankfully she didn't do it often otherwise no one would be left.

Naruto faltered as a sudden rush of memories hit her. She really needed to rest if four sets of memories gave her such a – albeit small – start. Two golden brows furrowed as the image of one of her clones allowing itself to be devoured filled her mind, the last three popping out of existence after finding nothing useful.

'Well that's not disturbing at all,' Naruto thought sarcastically.

She sighed as she once again remembered her plight. She had nowhere to go, no friends, no village no nothing. Naruto jumped up into the tallest tree she had just used her jutsu on and halted in the highest branch. She looked outward and saw open space, and what looked like an abandoned farm. Identifying hundreds of more giants out in the distance and not a single human, she decided. She wasn't going to sit back in this world, she would forge herself a new path.

She would continue to train and find out everything she could about this strange new world. Overcome her hardships and perhaps one day she could find a place to call home again, after all home is where the heart is.

And as the sun set in the distance she realised something. Her friends were still with her, maybe only in her heart, but she knew one thing for sure…she would _never_ be alone.

"'Sides I still have Kurama to deal with, the old fox," she muttered fondly.

Her piercing blue eyes reflected the sunlight as waist length blond locks flowed freely. The golden flames along the bottom of her, otherwise black trench coat creating a merry dance in the wind.


End file.
